A Blast from the Past
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: It has been years since he saw her and now she's back in his life again. Will the flames reignite or will the go their separate ways and never see each other for as long as they live? Robb Kidd books. Sparrabella all the way!
1. Chapter: Thinking of You

**Chapter 1: Thinking of You  
**

**A Blast from the Past**

**Chapter 1: Thinking of You**

**Author's notes: Sparrabella anyone?**

As the sun set over the Caribbean Sea, everything was calm and peaceful. The waves gently brushed up against the ship with black sails as the captain stood at the helm with a smile on his face. Captain Jack Sparrow stared at the open sea in front of him. He said that his one and only love was the sea and it always would be as long as he lived. But he didn't always think that. Many years ago, he had a chance at love, but he blew it. The young woman who had been his very first, first mate and had sailed with him for nearly a whole year, but then she just left with her mother and he hadn't seen her since. He never really thought about her much, but on days like this when everything was calm he thought about her and wondered if it would've worked out between them. Sometimes he wished he could see her just once and make sure she was okay, but that wish had not come true…yet.

He sighed and turned his attention back on steering his ship when he heard someone shout. "Man overboard!" someone yelled.

All the men ran to the starboard side of the ship and saw someone hanging onto a wooden plank. The person had long auburn hair and was dressed in pirate clothes. "Pull him up!" Mr. Gibbs shouted as he came closer.

The men pulled the person up and laid him on the deck. But then they soon realized that this person was not a man but a woman. Jack ran to where they were standing. When he saw the woman, his jaw dropped. There right on his deck was the girl who had left him behind years ago, Arabella Smith.

**Author's notes: I know it's really short, but I swear it will get better. Please review.**


	2. Chapter: Welcome to the Crew, Lass

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Crew, Lass**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Crew, Lass  
**

Jack stared at the sleeping form of the woman as she slept on his bed. He still couldn't believe his eyes. After all these years, she just washes up to his ship. _"What happened to you, Belle?"_ he asked her in his mind. She looked a little pale and weak, but she was still beautiful with her curly, auburn hair and her soft face. She fidgeted and moaned which made Jack scoot his chair closer to the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the ceiling. When she realized she had no idea where she was, she started to look around the room with panic in her brown eyes. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder, "Its okay, Belle. Ye're safe here."

She gave him a look of confusion, "Who are ye?" she asked

"Belle, it's me. It's Jack Sparrow er…Captain Jack Sparrow."

Realization hit her square in the face. "Jack? Is it really ye?" she asked staring at him trying to figure it out.

"Aye lass, it's ye're old captain." He said with a smirk.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around the cabin.

"We're on me ship, The Black Pearl." He said with pride.

She looked straight at him, "_You're _the captain of the Black Pearl?" she asked a little stunned.

"Aye, who else did you think the captain was?"

"I just never expected you of all people to captain this ship."

"I'll take that as an insult." He said as he got up to leave pretending to be offended.

"Jack" Arabella said not buying his crap.

He turned around and grinned his evil grin, "So why were you of all people floating in the middle of the Caribbean Sea?" he asked as he sat back down.

Arabella got a look of sadness on her face as she thought of the events that led up to now. "Me mother had died a few years ago and left me the Fleur de la Mort. Everything was going fine until we were attacked a few days ago. I tried to fight them off as long as I could, but they overtook us and killed everyone, but they just threw me overboard as my ship was blown to pieces." She looked down at the floor as she remembered that awful day.

Jack wasn't sure what to say to her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Belle."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Jack."

"You wouldn't be interested in becoming a part of me crew again, now would ye?" he asked

She thought about it for a moment. Back when she was a part of his first crew, it was wonderful and the adventures were the best she had ever had. Maybe she could have that again. Besides working on the Black Pearl wouldn't be so bad since it was one of the most famous ships in the Caribbean. Not to mention it would be nice spending time with her good friend once again. So with a smirk on her face she looked Jack right in the eye, "I will gladly accept yer offer to join yer crew."

"We have a deal then?" he asked reaching out his hand for her to shake. She rolled her eyes and took it. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Smith." He said with a smile. _"It'll be nice to have her back in me crew." _He said to himself.

* * *

The next day, Arabella worked along side the rest of the crew and learned a few of their names, but she really didn't like hearing Gibbs tell Jack over and over again that it was bad luck to have a woman aboard. After the days work was finished, she walked up to Jack to see if they could talk. He was at the helm steering his beloved ship with a grin on his face. She walked up to him and smiled, "Jack, ye mind if we talk?" she asked

He looked back at her, "What about, luv?"

"Just want to catch up is all." She replied

"Alright, lass" he talked about everything that had happened to him like Fitzwilliam betraying him to the East India Trading Company and then him joining it some years later. Then he told her about how he was branded a pirate and about breaking the curse of the Aztec gold and so on. When he was finished, Arabella had a surprised look on her face.

"Whoa, ye've had a lot of fun since the last time I saw ya." She said

"And what about you? What happened after ye left with yer mum?" he asked.

"Oh, not much. Everything was pretty calm for a few years. All we did was pillage and plunder merchant ships and so on. I did go to the Yucatan every now and then to see Jean and Tumen."

Jack smiled, "I haven't seen them since they left with ye."

"Then you probably don't know that Constance was turned back into a human."

"Really?" Arabella nodded, "That just makes things really uncomfortable." He said with a cringe.

Arabella laughed, "I think she still has the hots for ye."

Jack looked as if he was about to gage, "Did ye have to tell me that, luv?"

Arabella smiled, "Aye, I just had to see the look on yer face."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You just love to torture me."

"What can I say? It's just a lot of fun."

"Well in that case, get back to work, lassie." He said with an evil smirk. He knew that was one thing she hated with all her heart.

She glared at him, "Don't call me lassie."

"Ah, but it's so much fun."

"Oh, ye're impossible." She muttered as she walked down the steps to the lower deck.

**Author's notes: Okay, I really need help with this story. I'm desperate for suggestions. Writer's block is trying to come in. Well, with this story it is.**


	3. Chapter: Sincere

**Chapter 3: Sincere**

**Chapter 3: Sincere**

A few weeks later as Jack steered his ship, Mr. Gibbs walked up to him with a question, "Do we have a heading, cap'n?" he asked

Jack thought for a moment. They had just raided a ship not long ago and they still had plenty of supplies so there wasn't any where to go. Then an idea came to him. "The Yucatan" He replied.

"The Yucatan? Why should we go there? All that's there is a Mayan tribe that don't like visitors." Gibbs said

"Ah, but that's where ye're wrong. I've got a few friends there that would be delighted if I showed my face there so step to it." He ordered.

"Aye cap'n" Mr. Gibbs replied and walked down to the lower deck.

Arabella had heard some of the conversation and was glad to hear that they were on their way to see Tumen and Jean. She even didn't mind seeing Constance. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jack saw her standing there. "So how much did ye hear, luv?" Jack asked

"Pretty much all of it. It'll be nice seeing Jean and Tumen. I haven't seen them in five years." She replied

"What about Constance?" Jack asked. He knew those two had had a rivalry from the beginning.

She gave him a flat look, "I will pretend she doesn't exist." She replied

Jack threw his head back and laughed, "I'm with ya there, luv." He stopped laughing and gazed into her eyes as he walked closer to her. Jack felt himself being drawn to her just like when they were younger. Arabella felt the same force as she gazed into his eyes. Their lips moved closer and closer until they heard Mr. Gibbs clear his throat.

"I need to go." Arabella said as she backed away from Jack.

Jack looked disappointed as she went below. He turned to Mr. Gibbs and glared at the old man, "What is it?" Jack asked through clenched teeth.

"Sir, which way to the Yucatan?" he asked

Jack pulled out his compass which pointed in the direction of Arabella's cabin. He rolled his eyes and shut it. Then he looked at the ship's compass. "Head west."

"Aye cap'n" Gibbs said. He walked back down to the lower deck and ordered the crew to head west as Jack went back to the helm.

"_Blasted Gibbs, I was so close. Wait, what am I saying? My one and only love is the sea or is it?"_ he wasn't sure. He knew he had feelings for Arabella, but there was a difference between having them and actually admitting them.

Arabella walked or should I say ran down to her cabin and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against it as old thoughts ran through her head. _"Did he just try to kiss me? Do I still have feelings for him? And if I do then what?"_ she pondered those thoughts over and over. After all these years, that little flame that made her heart jump every time he got near her was still there. It was just hidden. She wasn't sure what she should do. Should she try again and see if this was something more than just a crush or should she just ignore it? What if he thought she was just another whore? But she knew Jack wouldn't think that about her. He knew that wasn't her. She wondered if the same thoughts were going through his head.

Well, she'd be right cause at that very moment he was pacing his cabin with those same thoughts plaguing him. _"That's it. I'm going to find out for sure if there's a chance."_ He said to himself. A minute or so later, he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked sounding rather irritated.

"It's Arabella" she said from outside.

His eyes widened, "Come in, luv" he said quickly as he stopped pacing.

She opened the door and walked in, "Jack, I'm not sure how to say this."

"Well, I've got something to say as well." He said. He couldn't believe he was acting like this. Captain Jack Sparrow never acted like a nervous school boy, but apparently Arabella had that affect on him. He wanted to smack himself. _"Captain Jack Sparrow falls for no woman."_ He said to himself even though he knew that might not be true.

"It's just that…I've…just been thinking that…I think." She couldn't do this. She just couldn't say it.

Jack walked closer to her as she stuttered. He couldn't help himself anymore. He then put his finger over her lips, "Just shush it, Belle." He said as he gazed into her brown eyes. Then as if a force stronger than them was pulling them together, Jack claimed her lips. The kiss was full of passion and didn't end for quite some time. When they let go for some air, Arabella looked up at him and didn't see a sight she had prayed she wouldn't see if they kissed. That sparkle that just said he wasn't serious about any of this, but instead she saw something in his face she had never seen before, pure sincerity. They weren't sure what this was, but they had a feeling that it was dare I say it, love.

**Author's notes: Sorry it's short, but I just had to stop here because it seemed appropriate. Please tell me if it's too dramatic.**


	4. AN Sorry

**I promised myself I wasn't going to do this, but with this story I need SERIOUS help. I'm so stuck. I have no idea what to do and I'm really close to abandoning it. Please, if you want to see it continue tell me and give me some help. I'm desperate. But no Billabells. Yuck.  
**

**Anyway, I am so sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I really need you guy's help. Please help me.**


End file.
